


Maybe the Rain is Really to Blame

by Aaronlisa



Series: The Rain Series [1]
Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Magenta’s bored and Columbia will do.





	1. Take One

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the scenes when Frank-N-Furter is seducing his guests.

It’s always been so very easy for Magenta to seduce Columbia; in fact sometimes it’s just too easy. But with Frank-N-Furter amused with the two hapless, uninvited and unintended guests from the storm, there was nothing else better to do. Especially with Riff Raff off fuming about how Frank-N-Furter was failing their mission and Magenta was very bored. Bored enough to be entertained by Columbia and her artless lovemaking while she miserably failed at hiding her tears because it was Magenta kissing her curves and not Eddie. Still Magenta acts as if there’s nowhere else that she’d rather be and Columbia believes it. 

**END**


	2. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet wanders the castle and finds Magenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just after Frank-N-Furter has left Janet’s room.

She finds her sitting on a chair outside one of the bedrooms smoking a cigarette with a smug smirk on her face. Part of her wants to cry and beg for redemption, while another part wants to explore this new freedom she feels. Magenta stubs out the cigarette and thankfully takes things into her own hands, because Janet doesn’t think she even knows how to start seducing the enigmatic woman. Instead she gives herself up the pleasure and lets Magenta guide her into another room. They fall onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, as their mouths hungrily taste one another. Janet can’t help but think that its so much better with Magenta than it was with Frank-N-Furter before her thoughts fade away as Magenta’s mouth moves down her body. 

**END**


End file.
